Each year, students interested in advancing their education take examinations to indicate their educational achievements. The tests are given by testing services. For examples, high school seniors interested in attending colleges take examinations to indicate their proficiencies in various subjects such as English and mathematics. They also take tests relating to general intelligence. The test results are provided to the students. They are then conveyed to the colleges and universities to which the students have applied for admittance. In April, the students receive indications from the colleges and universities as to whether they have been admitted to these colleges and universities. The testing systems now in use are cumbersome. Furthermore, they are not secure. In other words, it is possible for the students to alter their test scores before the test scores are submitted to the colleges and universities to which they have applied for admission.